Because You
by FatalityMasterHGR
Summary: Natsuki has it rough. All of her friends hate manga, no one takes her poetry seriously, and everyone continues to call her cute! She hates that! How could it possibly get any worse...? -SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. -RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND OTHER TOUCHY TOPICS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After playing through Doki Doki Literature Club multiple times, I got an idea about what I thought Natsuki's home life was like. It dawned on me early on that her backstory doesn't really get much attention, so I wanted to expand upon it in a sort of visual novel-style format. And what better way than to tie it in with her very own poem "Because You?" Anyway, enough rambling. On to the story!

* * *

 ** _Tomorrow will be brighter with me around._**

Natsuki walks home, happily humming to herself. She can't believe that [M/C] likes her poems! She thinks back to what happened today before she left school…

 _[M/C]: I like your poems. I really do. Why would I judge you for your style? It's not like my own style is anything crazy. I mean, it's true that the first time I read one of your poems, I didn't look much into it. But I know you better now._

Natsuki smiles to herself as she continues to walk along the sidewalk.

 _[M/C]: Yeah… I guess I never really thought about how hard it is for you. And I'm sorry if I was part of that problem. I understand now. You're not just cute… you're a lot more than that…_

Natsuki blushes as she comes to a realization.

NATSUKI: (I… I think I'm falling in love with…)

Natsuki begins to feel a bit weird inside, but she dismisses it as being hungry. There's no way she can be in love with [M/C]… right?

 _ **But when today is dim, I can look only down.**_

Natsuki enters the front door of her house, immediately being greeted with the strong smell of alcohol.

NATSUKI: (Smells like dad's been drinking again…)

Natsuki feels a pit form in her stomach. When her dad drinks, he…

He does things to her.

Horrible things.

Unforgivable things.

Being as quiet as she can, she begins to slowly sneak up to her room. With every creak of the stairs, she grows more and more anxious that he'll hear her. She's almost at the top of the stairs, when…

?: NATSUKI!

Natsuki gasps and quickly turns around.

Her dad is standing at the bottom of the stairs, bottle of saké in hand. His face is red and his speech is slurred. He's obviously drunk.

Natsuki stares down at him in fear.

DAD: G-going up to your room without hugging daddyyy…?

Natsuki trembles, carefully choosing her words in her mind.

NATSUKI: Dad, you're… you're drunk again…

Natsuki's dad shakes his head clumsily.

DAD: Sweeetie… what are you talking about? I-I'm not…

He stutters, and his mood changes in a split second.

DAD: NATSUKI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GIVE YOUR DADDY A FUCKING HUG!

Tears begin streaming down Natsuki's face as she quivers in fear.

Not again…

NATSUKI: Dad, you're scaring me…

Natsuki's dad yells again, this time even louder.

DAD: COME DOWN HERE THIS FUCKING INSTANT OR YOU WON'T BE GETTING DINNER TONIGHT!

Placing a hand on her growling stomach, Natsuki reluctantly makes her way down the stairs and towards her father, her legs shaking with every step closer she moves.

DAD: Yeahhh… that's it, sweetie. C-come give daddy a hug.

Natsuki reaches the bottom of the steps. Her dad slowly spreads his arms, waiting for his daughter's embrace.

Natsuki slowly puts her arms around her dad, who recklessly returns the favor, pushing against her ribcage and slightly crushing her. Natsuki desperately tries to conceal the pain from her father because, if he finds out, he'll most likely cause her even more.

The two continue the embrace for a few seconds before Natsuki's dad finally lets go. He strokes her hair with his hand.

DAD: Y-you know… sometimes when I look at you I think of your motherrr… your hair, your eyes… your figure…

Natsuki's dad grips her wrists and forces her against the wall. Natsuki screams in fear and surprise as the bottle of saké drops and shatters on the floor. Her dad's face gets closer…

DAD: I want you…

Natsuki grunts as she struggles to escape her dad's grip. But, it's no use. He's too strong.

He begins to lick her neck suggestively, causing Natsuki to gasp.

She has to escape him…

 _ **When I want to say something, I say it with a shout!**_

NATSUKI: DAD! STOP IT! LET ME GO!

Natsuki's father puts his hand over her mouth, shushing her. He stops licking momentarily.

DAD: Shut up. You know you looove it…

Natsuki shakes her head frantically.

 _ **But my truest feelings can never come out.**_

She continues to struggle, causing her dad to get angry.

DAD: STAND THE FUCK STILL! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!

In a panic, Natsuki shifts her eyes around the room, looking for some way she could possibly free herself. She notices a portrait on the wall…

A portrait of her mother…

But, it's very high up…

 _ **When something is above me, I reach for the stars.**_

Natsuki is able to free an arm for a split second, and she quickly reaches for the portrait.

 ** _But when I feel small, I don't get very far._**

It's barely an inch from the portrait when her dad snatches her arm once more. Natsuki tries to free her arm a second time, but her dad tightens his grip, making her cry out in pain.

 _ **I believe in myself with all of my heart.**_

Natsuki's suffered enough. Seeing no other choice, she quickly kicks her father in the crotch, causing him to stumble back in pain. She only has a small window of time…

She snatches the portrait off the wall, and, with full force, smashes it over her dad's head. He falls to the ground, dazed and bleeding. Natsuki realizes what she's done, and she runs crying upstairs.

 ** _But what do I do when it's torn all apart?_**

She slams the door to her room and locks it, not wanting her dad to get in. She can hear him yelling from downstairs.

DAD: YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FUCKING DINNER!

Slowly, Natsuki slides down her door, tears welling in her eyes as she sits against the door.

NATSUKI: (Why… why this again…?)

She looks towards the wall where a picture hangs, displaying Natsuki standing with her mother as they hold hands and smile happily.

When she was young, Natsuki wished every day for her mother to come back; but, as she soon realized, that's just not how life worked. Every day was filled with sadness.

Natsuki's face lights up as she slowly remembers…

She's not alone anymore.

NATSUKI: [M/C]…

Without hesitation, Natsuki pulls a pen and a piece of paper from her backpack.

She begins writing a poem, and, for the first time in a long time, the darkness turns to light.

 _ **My pen always puts my feelings to the test.**_

 _ **I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best.**_

 _ **My poems are a little bit dearer because you think of me.**_

 _ **Because you, because you, because you.**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading, and thank you to Team Salvato for creating Doki Doki Literature Club; it truly is a gem of a game!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't originally going to continue this story, but after talking with some of you I decided that I would. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, and also sorry it's so short. That said, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Natsuki finishes writing her poem in silence, thinking about [M/C] as she proofreads. There's no denying it anymore: she truly is in love.

About halfway through reading, her stomach growls once again. She gasps as she clutches her midsection, her body starting to feel the harsh effects of not eating in days.

Natsuki reluctantly stands up, walking over to her dresser and picking up a locked chest. Monika had been nice enough to buy it for her to keep food in…

 ** _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row._**

 _MONIKA: I'm worried about you, Natsuki. I never see you eat anything at lunchtime. Aren't you ever hungry…?_

 _NATSUKI: That's… that's none of your business, Monika!_

 _Monika's expression saddens slightly._

 _MONIKA: I… know about your father._

 _Natsuki's eyes widen._

 _NATSUKI: My fath- who told you?!_

 _MONIKA: That's… besides the point. Here, I got you this to keep food in._

 _Monika digs in her backpack for a moment, pulling out a small white chest with a pink heart-shaped lock. She hands it to Natsuki, along with a small white key._

 _MONIKA: I took the liberty of filling it with some protein bars. You do like chocolate, right?_

 _Natsuki is speechless. She truly doesn't know what to say…_

 _NATSUKI: Thank you Monika… not just for the gift, but… but for being my friend…_

 _Natsuki embraces Monika, thankful to have such a good friend…_

Natsuki pulls a white key out of her backpack, and proceeds to unlock the chest; she's down to her last protein bar…

Without hesitation, she quickly unwraps it. She scarfs it down like a starving animal, not even acknowledging the taste. Right now, she just needs the energy.

Her hunger mildly satisfied, Natsuki plops onto her bed and pulls out the latest volume of Parfait Girls. It doesn't take too long before she starts to become sleepy, her vision slowly fading to black…

 ** _Night after night, more dreams._**

 ** _Friend after friend, more bottles._**

 ** _Deeper and deeper my fingers go._**

… … …

*Bzzz! Bzzz!*

Natsuki's eyes slowly open as she hears her phone buzz on her nightstand. Tiredly, she picks it up and looks at the screen. It's a text from [M/C]…

[M/C]: hey

When did [M/C] get her number? Confused, Natsuki responds.

NATSUKI: how did you get my number?

[M/C]: dont you remember yesterday?

Natsuki thinks for a moment, and it hits her; she completely forgot about the festival! She was going to be going to [M/C]'s house tomorrow to bake cupcakes.

[M/C]: You said we should exchange numbers. just wanted to make sure I had the right one

NATSUKI: now I remember! totally forgot after I got home :3

[M/C]: How could you forget? XD

Natsuki asks herself if she should talk about what happened with her father last night.

NATSUKI: idk just had other things on my mind.

[M/C]: Oh. well if theres anything I can help with just ask

That last part really tempts Natsuki. Last night lingers fresh in her mind, and she tears up slightly.

NATSUKI: Like I said, just have a few things on my mind

[M/C]: Well ok then. Gotta go ttyl

Natsuki kicks herself for lying. If only she had more courage; then maybe she would be able to vent and get the help she needs. She turns off her phone and lays back down, looking at the ceiling and collecting her thoughts. Maybe she'd talk to [M/C] about her dad tomorrow…

No, it would be too risky. What if [M/C] got the police involved? Would they take her away? And what if her dad found out? Would he beat her? Rape her? Kill her…?

 ** _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards all over the floor._**

Natsuki shivers at that last thought. Would he really go that far? Or is she just being paranoid?

NATSUKI: (Why am I so weak…?)

Natsuki spends the rest of the day in her room, her head flooding with thoughts about the festival, her dad, and [M/C].

 ** _They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling._**

 ** _They're all shouting, pleading. Something._**

 ** _But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_**

 ** _Inside my head._**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Make sure to favorite, follow, and most importantly review! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
